Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder
by KawaiiWriter12345
Summary: Based on the Rin and Len song, Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder. Rated T for now... M is only, like a sentence.
1. Chapter 1: The Sleepover Invitation

**Hi Everyone! This is a Rin X Len Fanfiction so if you don't like it, don't read it. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do...NOT own Vocaloids. - :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

_Hi I'm Rin. Rin Kagami. I am 15 years old and my favorite thing in the WHOLE world is oranges. My father and mother died when I was 10 and I have been living by myself ever since. I didn't get put into foster care because after they got shot, I ran away from the house. I have been raising myself for 5 years and I live in a shack-good thing it's stable. The only one who knows about this stuff is my best friend and crush, Len Kagamine._

It was raining outside and I had to leave for school in less than 5 minutes.

"Rin can you hurry up! We're gunna be late."

"Hold on! I'm still looking for a coat!"

Len was here and I was ready to leave, except I didn't have a jacket.

"You don't have a coat. Don't you." Len said casually.

"Heh..."

Len sighed and took off his jacket.

I took the jacket and put it on both of us.

"This is the 10th time you know."

"I know..." I said annoyed.

"You know what that means." Len said nudging me.

"I sleep at your house for a week."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CONGRATS RINNY! You win a full week at Len's house! (Rin throws oranges at me)**

** (I come back in a wheelchair) See you all next time! And if you REVEIW you get a cookie. 3 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Cherry Blossom Garden

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry I've been away for SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! I wanted to continue this story after my other story moves up a bit, then I decided to go on break...ANYWAYS Let The Story BEGIN!**

**Oh!And if you have any questions just ask in the reveiws! I'll gladly answer all of them (unless there is like 50+)! And check my profile description for when I update this!**

**P.S.I think it's Friday...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Rin's P.O.V**

I grabbed an orange from the snack bar and took a seat at a table.

"RIN!"

That was my best friend (after Len)-Miku Hatsune. She loves leeks more than she likes to sing and has a crush on Kaito Shion. One of the most popular boys in school...But please don't tell her I said that-she'll kill I did forget to mention that she knows I live in a shack too. Just that I live in a shack, not my story.

Miku ran over to me with her eyes in worry as she hugged me.

"Umm, Miku is everything okay?"

"No! Not when I know that someone can break into your house at midnight, rape you, and you come to school with bruises!"

Yeah, so here's the thing about Miku. She is a very worried girl. Eversince I told her I live in a house where the door is a blanket, she has been somewhat protective. I am glad that she has a limit for that. Happens 3 times a month...I can take care of myself but I can see why she's worried.

"Miku I'm fine. Didn't get raped no bruises." I told her as I broke our hug.

"If you say so..."she said sarcastically.

Ignoring it, I peeled my orange and started eating.

"So Len walked you to school, right?" Miku said staring at the leek soup she brought from home.

"Yeah."I replied.

"Tenth time?"She said still staring.

""Tenth time." I said nodding my head.

"So when you get to his house are you going to-"

"MIKU! NO WAY!"

Miku started laughing non-stop and I just glared at her.

"It's not funny..."

"Yes it is!"Miku laughed as she nodded her head.

That's it.

"Hey Kaito!" I shouted at the table across the room.

Suprisingly Kaito could hear me over all the chatter in the room and nodded at me.

I signaled him to come over to our table and while he did Miku blushed and tried to hide behind me.

"You have a question?"He asked.

"Yep! Do you need a girlfriend?"

"Why?"

"Because I have the perfect girl for you!"

"Really?Who?"

"Mik-"

Miku clamped my mouth shut and looking like a tomato she turned to Kaito and smiled.

"Sorry my friend here is really jumpy today, you know how one orange gives her happiness! Anyways,Toodles!"Miku said as I struggled to get out of her grasp.

"Okay,bye."Kaito said confused and walked back to his table.

"RIN!"Miku shouted.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Bye Miku!" I waved to her as I walked to the cherry blossom garden in our school.

When I got to the blossoms I saw Len sleeping on a bench with his head tilted to the side,supporting his head was a cherry blossom tree.

I giggled and sat on the right side of him and slept on his shoulder for a bit.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

I woke up 5 minutes later to find that Len was still sleeping.

I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes and started to shake him.

"Len?Len wake ?"

Len slowly opened his eyes to find me shaking his shoulder.

He was starting to blush a little. Hmm...Why's that?

After thinking for a few seconds I finally realized our face distance.

"Oh right..."I said and moved my hand off his shoulder and backed up a bit putting my hands behind my back and stared at the ground.

Len got up too and did the same thing as me, only he looked to the left.

_silence_

"So I guess we should leave now."Len said and held his hand out.

I looked up and stared at his hand for a moment.

"Yeah..."I whispered and took his hand.

We smiled at each other and walked back to Len's house.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Alrighty! *Throws cookies to the people who reviewed* Thank yous for reviewing! As for the people who didn't review, you get the mini donuts! *Throws mini donuts* KAY BYE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW! You get a pass to P.M me what you want to happen as the story develops! If you are a guest, review it!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Purple Butterfly

**HI EVERYONE! I AM BACK ALONG WITH MY LITTLE BLONDE BABIES! YES I MEAN RIN-CHAN AND LEN-KUN! BTW do you know about the song Promise Ring by Rin and Len?If you don't,watch it,NONE OF THEM DIE!Promise...**

**WHAT TIME IS IT?**

**ANSWER TIME!**

**Guest(Michelle)-I actually am going too write a little bit of "Spice" as the story progresses. I'm a beginner at writing lemons so please excuse the negatives as they spice it up.**

**Sychronicity girl-Really? I thought the first chapter was "ok" but now that you say it my kokoro is fluttering! Thanx Rui-chan!**

**michelle-haha!See you at school on Monday...-We has 2 Michelle's (dis one's my otaku friend from school)**

**TooLazyToSignIn-M is going to come later,this is not a oneshot so...and I sometimes feel like your username too...**

**Lalala-Well I found out about Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder when I was just beginning to learn about vocaloid and didn't really pay attention to the lyrics but I rewatched it and you do describe what I felt like it meant. The part where one of them said they were in the rain I just took a guess and I will be writing a lemon in this story soon! P. muffins really hurt XD**

**Sychronicity girl-I'm not going to go WAY into detail with Rin's all this story is based on the song and I am just going to add what I thought of the song and blending it in with the song meaning.**

**Lolly1o1-DEE UPDATE IS STARTING NOW! :) :) :) :) :)**

**LINK START! (Sorry I just had too XD)**

**.BY THE WAY-VOCALOID does not belong to me or the song Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Len's P.O.V**

I can't believe our faces were that close that we could-

"OH NO!"

Rin screamed as I flinched.

"Ouch, what happened?"

"NO NO NO NO NOOOO!" She screamed again.

"Okay, Rin what's wrong?"I gently shook her shoulders.

"We need to go to the Music Room! I left our music sheet there!"

Before I could reply she already took off.

I groaned and tilted my head back as I walked back to school.

I went down the cherry blossom trees' stone road all the way up to the music room.

it's kind of weird how the music room is not located in the school but is located down a stone road with cherry blossom trees on the running along side it.

I entered the music room to find Rin there playing the song we wrote on the piano.

Believe it or not, but this song gets trapped in my head 24/7.

The reason?I wrote it with Rin! And it's very catchy...

Rin finished the song and relaxed her body.

"We really need to find lyrics for this song don't we?" I asked and stood behind her.

She nodded her head and turned around.

Suddenly something landed on Rin's shoulder.

My eyes widened.

_The purple butterfly._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_8 year olds Rin and Len played on a grassy hill while their mothers' talked over at the picnic blanket._

_"Hey Len,look at this new necklace my mommy and daddy got me!"8 year old Rin said._

_"Wow!It's a purple butterfly!"8 year old Len said._

_"I know my necklace is a purple butterfly silly!"_

_"No Rin. A purple butterfly is on your shoulder!"_

_Rin looked to her right to find a butterfly on her right shoulder._

_"Do purple butterflies exsist?" Len asked._

_"Probably I mean we're looking at one right now. But according to the necklace note." Rin said and unfolded a paper from her pocket._

_Rin clears her throat."Purple bu-bu-butterflies are extream-extre-extreamly rare and is the seyebol (symbol) of love." Rin read off the paper._

_"Rin,what's love?" Len asked._

_"I think it's when you truly care for someone and love them."_

_The butterfly then flew to Len's shoulder and started to make heart shapes in between the two._

_"Well Rin,"_

_"Hm?" Rin said staring into Len's eyes._

_"I love you." He stated as he took her hands._

_"I love you too!" Rin exclaimed._

**_A/N:Too bad their only 8 and don't even know what love is...oh did I ruin the_ ..**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay that is it for now! I would love to continue and reach my new goal 1,500 words but I am like tired...it's 9 pm i know but I am a younger writer so...Oh and plz reveiw thx! (Throws cookies and pies)**

**Yes everyone gets cookies and pies this time! :)**

**Rin and Len:HOLD UP!**

**Me:What! You guys are supposed to be asleep!**

**Len:Not without saying goodbye!**

**Rin:Yeah!We will roll you over with our road roller if we have too!**

**Me: 0.0**

**Rin and Len: Good.**

**Len and Rin(see what I did there):BYEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Len: now that that's over who wants to remake "Spice" with me.**

**Rin: (Grabs Len by collar) Goodnight everbody!Or morning...**


	4. Chapter 4:Len's House

**A/N: HEY GUYZ AND GURLZ! GUESS WAT DAY IT IS? RIN AND LEN'S BIRTHDAY! THAT IS WHY I DIDN'T UPLOAD YESTERDAY CAUSE I WANTED TO DO IT ON THEIR B-DAY!**

**Disclaimer:I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need, I want to own VOCALOID so I can own the Kagamine's!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Sorry did I not introduce myself yet?

I am Len Kagamine, age 15.

I live in a 2-story house and I have a mom. My mom and dad are divorced so...

Sadly, my mom never spends much time at home cause she works until 3 a.m. then goes to work at 5:30 a.m.

I am an only child too.

Okay, don't think of me as a player but I have dated a lot of girls. I do have intrest in them but after a month they just get annoying and clingy so I just break up with them.

I also have a crush on Rin, you have already met her right?

Thing is,I want to ask her to be my girlfriend but I'm afraid that I'll loose intrest in her and our whole friendship will be ruined.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"Rin, it's the purple butterfly."

I looked over at my shoulder and gasped.

It has been so long since I have seen it.

I extended my finger to the butterfly but it flew out the window before I could take a closer look.

"We have to get going now it's really late,hopefully they didn't lock the gates."

"Oh right." I said and followed Len out the door.

* * *

><p><em>AT LEN HOUSE...<em>

I put my backpack down next to the door and took of my shoes.

"So what do you want to eat?"Len asked me.

"Oranges!"I instantly said.

* * *

><p><strong>GUYZ I WANT TO WRITE MORE BUT MY MOM SAID THAT WE ARE GOING SOMEWHERE! <strong>

**I wiill make up for the lost time next week i promise!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**A/N: Alrighty Time to make up the words that I didn't write…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Rin P.O.V**

After dinner, Len and I decided to watch a movie.

"Len which movie are we going to watch?" I asked as I curled up into the yellow blanket me and Len were sharing.

"First Love Academy?" He asked and took out a DVD from his shelf.

"Nope, we saw that one when I came over 2 weeks ago."

"ACUTE?"

"No."

"A Faint Wish?"

"Too sad…"I frowned.

"Promise Ring?"

"Ehhhhh….No."

"Seasonal Feathers?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Yeah that one!" I said and bounced on the sofa excitedly.

Len laughed and put in the CD then sat next to me.

"In a land far away, over mountains of snow…" The narrorater on the TV said.

"Shh it's starting!" I told Len as he took some of the yellow blanket.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_2 hours later…_

**Len P.O.V**

"So how did you like the movie Rin?" I said.

"Rin?"

I looked at Rin who appeared to be sleeping with her mouth slightly open and her head on my shoulder.

_It was actually sort of cute…_

She looked so peaceful, so relaxed. So enchanted. So flawless. _So beautiful_.

I slowly inched my face closer to the sleeping Rin. Hopefully this isn't her first kiss because who would want to be kissed at 1 a.m. on the couch by me Len-wait a second…WHAT AM I DOING?!

I instantly flinched away from Rin's face and shook my head.

"What was I…"

I sighed and picked Rin up to bring her upstairs to the guest bedroom.

I gently put her down on the mattress and tucked her in.

Just when I was about to leave, I felt something grab my shirt.

"Len…"

I looked behind me to see Rin with her eyes still closed and hand still on my shirt.

"Yes Rin?"

"Stay…Stay here…..with me."

She tightened her grip on my shirt and started to frown a little.

"O-okay…"

She scooted over on the bed and I slipped in next to her.

"Len who do you love?"

"What did you say Rin?" I asked with a tired voice.

"Nothing…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_4:00 a.m._

"LEN!"

I woke up to the sound of Rin's voice screaming my name.

I turned on the lamp at the bedside table and took a look at Rin's face.

The once happy look now held a sadden one.

Hair was sticking to her face and she was shaking. Her whole face was wet and her breathing wasn't normal.

"Len don't leave me! Don't die!" Another scream left her.

"Rin,RIN wake up!" I shook her.

She still kept on having the nightmare that was haunting her.

I held her close to my chest and rocked back and forth.

"Rin! Please WAKE UP!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Rin P.O.V**

_ "NO STOP!" I screamed as the mysterious person raised a gun at Len's head._

_"KILL ME INSTEAD JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

_BOOM_

_Len's body fell to the ground and the people ran away._

_"LEN!"_

_I picked Len up from the floor and cradled him in my arms._

_"Len don't leave me don't die!" I yelled and hugged his lifeless body._

_I'm having a nightmare…please wake me up quickly._

"RIN WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes to find me in Len's arms and tears on my cheeks. Not my own, but fresh new tears.

I raised my hand to touch his cheek.

"It's okay…I'm okay…" I said and put my hand down.

"Rin! You scared me!" Len said and squished me closer to him.

"I dreamt that you died…"I said after a couple of minutes.

"Rin…"

"Forget it. It's dumb. Let's just go back to sleep." I said crawling out of his arms.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Len P.O.V**

"Forget it. it's stupid. Let's just go back to sleep." I heard Rin say as she started to crawl out of my arms.

I grabbed her hips and forced her onto my lap and hugged her as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"It's not stupid…It's scary." I said as she touched an arm that hugged her.

"If you died in my dreams…It would be the end of the world."

"Len…"

"Alright time to head back to bed ready?"

"Mhm." She said and collapsed onto the bed.

I watched her until she was fully asleep.

Before I decided to go to bed I took this chance to study her face one more time.

_Long eyelashes, crescent eye lines, and shining lips._

Before I could make out any more details a troubled look appeared on her face.

"Shhh…it's okay. Len's here, alive and breathing." I said and picked up her hand.

A small smile appeared on her lips.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Kay goodnight (or morning) everyone!**

**Alright POP QUIZ!**

**What are all the movies that Len suggested?**

**NO LOOKING BACK!**

**Rin and Len: Bye!**


End file.
